Why Is Kissing Special?
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: AU fic: Atobe may have been Jiroh's first true love, but Oshitari wasn't Gakuto's and Gakuto's didn't feel the same as he did, he was sure of that. onesided Jiroh/Gakuto, shounen-ai


_So this is a prologue to my __**Adorable Pair Fic **__that I will be uploading in a few days which is a prologue and spin off of my __**Dirty Pair Fics**__. If you like those pairings I'll love it if you read them! :) I actually got interested in the Jiroh/Gakuto pairing because there is a bit of it in those stories. But be warned that those stories are __**rated M**__ for a reason. This is also __**AU**__, same as my other ones. Atobe and Oshitari are five years older while Shishido is about two years older. Choutarou is a year younger, same as Hiyoshi. Though this prologue doesn't have to be taken as __**AU **__if you don't want to._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nya!**_

_Read and Review please, nya!_

_-_

**Why Is Kissing Special?**

**

* * *

**

-

Gakuto was mad.

Why he was mad he didn't actually know, all he knew was that he was mad and it had something to do with Jiroh.

Speaking of Jiroh, he was so _stupid_! Why was he talking to Ashia, the good-for-nothing little brat in class 1C? Couldn't he see that Ashia was trying to _steal him _from his bestest friend ever? Him, Mukahi Gakuto?

Knowing Jiroh though, he doubted it.

Stomping across the grounds, he ignored the looks he was getting from the other Hyoutei Gakuen students, before plopping down under a tree. Jiroh's favorite tree, he added to himself. It was shady and the grass was nice and green and lush. "The perfect place for napping!" Jiroh always told him with a large grin on his face.

Gakuto smiled and leaned back onto the grass, face turning red as he thought about his friend. That boy—never mind the fact that he was a few months older then himself—was just so innocent and never saw the bad in anybody.

He liked that about him.

He giggled wondering why he felt so, well, _giggly_. Because, seriously, Gakuto just _didn't _giggle… he didn't.

Someone sat down next to him.

He grinned when he saw it was Jiroh but frowned when he wasn't being his normal self.

"Gakuto, can I ask you something?" he bit his lip nervously.

He nodded. "What did you want to ask? You can ask me anything you know."

Jiroh smiled. "Aa, I know." He looked down at the grass and pulled some of the green from the ground. "I was wondering," he started slowly. "What do you know about..." he leaned in and whispered the next part. "Kissing?"

Gakuto didn't understand why the word made him blush. Maybe it was because Jiroh was only an inch away from his face?

"Ki—kissing?" he choked. "What do I know about it? Um…" he tore his eyes away from his friend and looked at the ground. "Why?"

The sunset haired boy shrugged and pulled back. Gakuto gave a small sigh of relief. "I don't know, Ashia-kun told me he kissed Ono-chan and that it was very nice. I was wondering if _you _had kissed anyone before." He smiled.

Gakuto pointed at himself. "Me? No, why did you want to know that?"

"Just curious," Jiroh shrugged and inched closer, hoping Gakuto wouldn't notice.

He did and he was just all _too _aware of how it made his stomach and heart jump.

"I want to know why everyone—senpai-tachi, our parents—go crazy over it and I thought the best way would to be ask one of my friends and you're my bestest friend so…"

He bit his lip and averted his eyes. "Well, I've never kissed anyone but wouldn't the best way to understand would be to kiss someone yourself?"

Jiroh thought for a second, pursing his lips, before nodding and smiling. "I suppose so."

There was silence as Jiroh crawled closer to his friend and put his face too close for Gakuto's liking once more.

"Gakuto, why don't _we _try it?"

His head snapped up, face turning the color of his hair. "N—eh?" he pointed between the both of them. "Us? Why?" Why was his _voice _squeaking?

Jiroh grinned. "Well, I just thought that since I'm sure you're also curious, that the best way for us to solve this mind-boggling problem is to kiss each other."

The redhead looked wide eyed. "But we're both guys." _Did that really matter_, the twelve year old thought to himself.

He shrugged. "I don't mind if you don't mind, do you?" Jiroh looked so completely innocent that Gakuto _had _to shake his head.

"Okay," Jiroh bit his lip, now starting to look a little nervous, eyes trailing down to Gakuto's lips and Gakuto's eyes did the same to him, but he noticed that his breathing sped up a little while Jiroh's stayed the same.

Did that mean something?

Slowly, Jiroh leaned down, closing his eyes, and pressed his lips to Gakuto's.

He felt his stomach tightened as he stared up at his friend. What was this feeling? He didn't like this. He didn't like at all.

But he closed his eyes and applied pressure to Jiroh's lips who moved his a little before pulling back, amusement in his eyes.

"That was weird." He giggled.

Gakuto scratched the back of his neck and nodded uncertainly. Was it? He thought it was rather nice actually. "Uh, yeah."

Jiroh leaned back into the tree and shook his head. "I don't see what the big deal was. It wasn't anything special."

Why did Gakuto feel ready to cry at that? He bit his lip sadly, and pulled his legs to his chest, forcing a smile on his face and nodding his head. "Right,"

The other boy shrugged. "All well, maybe we'll understand it someday."

But Gakuto understood it now.

He frowned.

He didn't like being in love with his best friend.

-

_**Owari**_


End file.
